This is a safety and immunogenicity study of Varivax in HIV-infected children 12-48 months old who fit into the CDC classes P1 and mild P2. Children who have not had varicella will be given 2 doses 8 weeks apart with a booster at 12 months if they remain antibody negative at that time.